The Evolution Question: Part One
by raichuwriter
Summary: Will boredom cause the evolving of Pikachu?


Ok this is my first Pokefic! Probably gonna suck, but here it goes! Oh and sorry Ash and Misty matchmakers, my story does not make it happen.  
  
Question of Evolution  
  
"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash said as Pikachu leaped into the air. The Ledyba that was his opponent could do nothing to stop the onslaught of electricity. The yellow bolt zapped the bug type Pokemon as his hit points evaporated. "Ledyba, return. Sigh, guess I should have known better than to expect to beat the Pokemon Master Ash and his Pikachu. I'm going to go train and I hope we'll meet again." Said the latest loser. "Yeah, I'll be here." Ash said. The trainer walked off and Ash let out a sigh. Ever since mastering the Pokemon, Jolt, and Orange Leagues, the only way Ash could find to keep his Pokemon in shape was to have these little challenges. But lately it was too easy. This was Pikachu 36th flawless victory. Even with the discovery of 100 new Pokemon, none had been raised enough to defeat Ash. Hardly any of his battles had lasted beyond the first move, which always went to Pikachu, since his Agility was far over 100. Ash fondly remembered when he taught Pikachu agility. The Vermillion City Gym, the only way they could beat Lt. Surge and his Raichu. Ash had considered opening a Gym in Pallet Town, heck he had even applied, but there were only 3 new Gym applications, 8 needed to establish a 4th league.   
  
Ash decided to visit his friend (YES FRIEND) Misty in Cerulean City. As he walked in and said hello to the Sensational Waterflower sisters, he could not help but notice a buzz in the place. There seemed to be a lot of people there without the sisters in the water. Ash forced his way through the crowd, and saw that Misty was in a battle! "Still running the place, good old Misty!" Ash remembered the day he had made good on his debt and gave Misty the bike he got for free from the Kogane bike shop that went under. Something about paying his debt with a freebie bothered him, but hey it was a better bike than she lost anyway. When Misty left, she said it was hard to do, but the League had informed her that she was the Gym Trainer of Cerulean City and she would have to go and defend the gym or it would lose Badge status. They hugged, and Ash almost asked her to stay, but he knew this was best for her.   
  
A large splashing sound woke Ash from his thoughts and refocused him on the match. "Staryu, Watergun!" Misty yelled as Staryu emerged from the pool. The beam of water slammed into a Charmander, knocking it senseless. Ash was amazed. She has raised her Pokemon so well, it overcame a type weakness. "Charmander, return! Go, Primeape!" the trainer screamed, hoping this would do the trick. "Well, a test for my new addition. Return Staryu. Pokeball, go!" She always let the image speak for itself. The ball flew on to the platform and then opened as a white beam formed the image of.....a Golduck! Ash wondered when, and more importantly how she caught one of those! He opened Dexter, his long time Pokedex. "Golduck, a duck type Pokemon. This is the evolved form of Psyduck. The sleek Golduck is an agile fighter both in and out of the water. " The computerized voice read to Ash. "Golduck, psybeam!" Misty commanded her Pokemon. It leaped into the air as a whitish blue beam sprung forth from the circle on its forehead. The Primeape was no match, and the trainer had to call return, before it fell in the water. "I'm sorry Joey, I guess you'll have to train a little harder to get a Cascade badge." The crowd cheered, and Ash found himself joining them.   
  
He waited for the crowd to disperse, and then went to see Misty. "Ash! Pikachu! Hey!" she yelled as she nearly took both herself and Ash into the pool. "What in the world are you doing here?!" "I wanted to see what my old friend was up to. Impressive new addition!" Ash said. "Oh, Golduck? Yeah, you'll never guess how I got him." "You didn't catch him, did you?" Ash inquired, to receive the reply of a slap in the head. "You say that like its impossible! But no, I didn't catch him. Psyduck....evolved!"  
  
"Psyduck never lost his old habit of coming out when not called, and it cost me some Badges. But as he kept battling, his headache got worse quicker. And then one day, he held his head and screamed in agony. I was about to rush him to Nurse Joy when he turned white, and then there was a Golduck."  
  
Ash was amazed at the story. He never really expected Psyduck to come out to much, especially a Gym defender. "So what's up with you, Ash?" Ash babbled on, how he had started to date Dupilca, was trying to get a Gym himself, helping Professor Oak update the Pokedex. He let out a sigh at the end. "Something wrong, Ash?" Misty asked. Misty was a great friend and seemed to know Ash better than he knew himself. "All of it is too normal now, nothing has changed, well since you left."   
  
"Pi, Pikachu!" The little electric mouse seemed to be having fun playing with Horsea. "What level is he anyway?" Misty asked. "Around 47, maybe even 50." Ash answered off the top of his head. "Wow, well maybe it is time for him to change." Misty hinted. "Huh?" Ash was as clueless as he was when he was younger. "I was planning to give this to you for your birthday, but here, you need this now."  
  
Misty handed him a green emerald looking stone. He examined it and saw a yellow bolt inside. "Misty, this is, it's a, I mean, it's a Thunder Stone!" Ash could not believe he had one again. One had been offered to him at Vermillion after Round 1 with Raichu, but Pikachu refused, saying he would win for all Pikachu. He almost bought one in Celedon City, but Pikachu gave him a look that seemed to say not yet.   
  
Pikachu saw the stone and knew the question that was coming. He had learned almost all he could as a Pikachu, but he was afraid of change. Honor was aside now, having not only beaten Raichu at Vermillion, but also another in a "challenge". But would it change his personality, his mind, his style. And what about the physical changes. He would become bigger and taller, that might actually hurt in battle. But he looked at the trainer he loved so much, and saw the lightning bolt inside the stone gleam in his eyes. It was then Pikachu made up his mind. For Ash, for Ash he would evolve.  
  
Ash held out the stone and said, "I don't know, Pikachu has seemed against evolv.....". Cutting him off, Pikachu jumped up and grabbed the stone with his teeth. Ash gasped as he landed. He turned into white light, as he grew taller, his ears curled, and his tail became longer.  
  
"Rai......."  
  
To be continued? I don't know, you tell me! Give me some feedback, and if you all liked this I will keep the story alive.  



End file.
